(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Discussion
Today, liquid crystal displays are widely used as flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display has two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby performing image display.
For a liquid crystal display to function properly, it is important to provide a liquid crystal that is capable of properly controlling the transmittance of light to obtain a desired image. Particularly, as the liquid crystal display is employed for use in various applications, it becomes increasingly desirable for a liquid crystal display to have characteristics such as low voltage driving, wide temperature operation range, high response speed, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may comprise information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.